Yo, mi hermanastro, mi futuro amor y su familia
by LauhMalfoyBlack
Summary: Soy Giulietta Malfoy, y esta es mi historia. Voy a romper todas las reglas y voy a dejar que la pasión me domine por una vez en la vida con un traidor a la sangre. Escenas calientes y un poco de cada pareja! sobretodo de Charlie w, Draco M y Hermione G!
1. Giulietta Malfoy

Introducción

En un mundo, donde la frialdad, la crueldad y la maldad reinan, no hay espacio para el amor.

Pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando tienes que darlo todo, incluso tu propia vida, para salvar a las personas que amas? Ahí, es cuando te das cuenta de que el valor de tu vida es insignificante y que nadie lloraría por tu perdida.

Me llamo Giulietta Malfoy, y esta es mi historia.

Nací de una infidelidad de Lucius Malfoy con una veela, Ariadna Kakrovia.

Como podréis adivinar, soy mitad veela, y según dicen, la más hermosa y poderosa de todas. Aunque, ¿De qué te sirve la belleza cuando estás sola en el mundo, sin nadie que te escuche llorar y te alivie tus penas?

Cuando tenía tres años y medio, Lucius vino a buscarme a mi casa en Francia, me apartó de mi madre y me encerró en Durmstrang, hasta donde he estado hasta entonces. Aunque es un colegio de chicos, me aceptaron con los brazos abiertos, inculcaron en mí las artes oscuras, el arte de la seducción, y aprendí a base de golpes no creer en los sentimientos y mucho menos abrir mi corazón a nadie.

Una vez al mes, recibía una carta de mi hermanastro, Draco Malfoy. Teníamos muchas ganas de vernos en persona por primera vez, pero a la primera oportunidad que tuvimos en el torneo de los tres magos, Igor Karkarov, director de mi colegio, me prohibió porque "era algo muy valioso y si Hogwarts me descubría me apartarían de él".

¿Por qué tanto interés en quedarme con él? Hay una profecía que dice que Harry Potter salvará al mundo de Lord Voldemort, pero también hay otra profecía que dice, que sin mi ayuda él nunca podrá conseguir nada y que todos nosotros caeremos en las sombras.

Así que ahora que tengo en mis manos la carta de mi hermanastro junto con otra de Dumbledore, rogándome que fuera a Hogwarts para ayudar allí (tenían un problema con los dementores y otras criaturas mágicas y pensaban que yo lo podría solucionar), hablé con Karkarov, y sólo permitió que fuera si iba con un regimiento de chicos escoltándome. Qué remedio.

Así que, ahora estoy en el barco de Durmstrang, a tan solo, diez minutos de Hogwarts, mi hermanastro y el futuro amor de mi vida.


	2. Presentaciones, lágrimas y susurros

Capítulo 1

- Es un placer tenerla con nosotros, señorita Malfoy.- Dijo un sonriente Dumbledore.

- El placer es mío, Profesor.- El director nos había recibido a orillas del lago, y tras esperar pacientemente a que los chicos amarraran el barco, nos acompañó hasta las puertas del castillo.

- Les voy a tener que pedir un pequeño favor.

- Claro, lo que desee, señor.- Le dije con una sonrisa amable, aunque se me notaba el acento búlgaro, era la única que sabía hablar inglés, así que me tocaba a mí dar la cara.

- ¿Podrían esperar tras esas puertas? Quiero darles unas palabras a mis muchachos para que no se extrañen por su visita.

- Claro, lo que necesite. No se preocupe por hacernos esperar, señor.

Y con una última sonrisa se adentró en el comedor y cerró las puertas. Sí, soy una Malfoy cotilla, no puedo evitarlo, así que me acerqué a la puerta y escuché todo lo que dijo.

- _Mis queridos alumnos, cómo todos sabéis, este año estamos teniendo unos problemillas con dementores y demás criaturas. Llamamos a personal cualificado de la escuelas de dragones, y ellos solos no pudieron, así que, hoy estarán con nosotros unos muchachos del norte de Europa, para ser más exactos de Durmstrang. Creo de todo corazón, que ellos acabaran con nuestras preocupaciones de una vez por todas. Así que… ¡Démosles la bienvenida a Giulietta Malfoy y a sus chicos de Durmstrang!_

No sonaron aplausos, eso era malo, ¿verdad? Madre mía… Dónde me he metido.

Las puertas empezaron a abrirse, miré al chico que tenía al lado, Albert Kurnikov, que intentó tranquilizarme con una sonrisa que pareció más una mueca que lo otro, pero bueno, la intención fue buena.

Entramos en un comedor, iluminado por miles de velas flotantes, fantasmas flotando por todos lados, y cinco mesas gigantescas, cuatro para los estudiantes, y una para profesores.

Miré por inercia a la mesa de Slytherin, y allí estaba mi hermanastro, con la boca abierta como un tonto.

Miré al suelo sonriendo y me acerqué al lado de Dumbledore, mientras que mis chicos se ponían unos al lado de otros mirando a las mesas.

- A ver… Unas presentaciones rápidas… ¿Podrías traducir, Giulietta?

- Por supuesto, señor.- Después de que Albus me sonriera con dulzura, se volvió hacia la mesa de los profesores.

- Bien, aquí tenemos a la profesora McGonagall, integrante de la Orden del Fénix y a Severus Snape, los demás profesores están manteniendo a raya a los dementores.

- Това е професор Макгонъгол и професор Снейп, а другите са сдименторите.

Todos me miraron con la boca abierta, y sonreí con un poco de vergüenza.

- Supongo que sabréis que tendréis todo lo que pidáis, los chicos dormirán en Slytherin, y tú en Gryffindor. Tenéis acceso a todas las partes del castillo y al material. Todo cuanto necesitéis.

- Ние ще имаме всичко, което искате, вие и аз спя в Слидерин вГрифиндор.

- Muy bien, ahora sentaos en la mesa de Gryffindor y quedaos un minutito después de la cena con la Orden del Fénix.

- Да седя.

Y en cuanto me senté, me sentí fuera de lugar. Todos me miraban.

Miré hacia mi derecha y me encontré como a veinte chicos pelirrojos, todos sonriéndome y chillándome sus nombres, solo uno me puso su mano para que se la estrechase, se acercó a mí y me dijo su nombre.

- Soy Charlie Weasley, y todos estos escandalosos son mis hermanos.

Le estreché la mano.

- Soy Giulietta Malfoy.

- Bienvenida a Hogwarts.

Le sonreí encantada y me volví para ver como todos los alumnos volvían a sus habitaciones, la comida desapareció y por arte de magia, cuando me volví a mirar a mis nuevos "conocidos", mis chicos se habían ido dejándome sola, rodeada de gente a la que no conocía.

- ¿Asustada entre tanto pelirrojo con pecas?- Me volví hacia esa voz, y lo vi. ¡Mi hermano! Me levanté de un salto y lo abracé sin pensármelo mucho. Ya sé que los Malfoy no expresan sus sentimientos en público y todo ese rollo, pero… Ni yo soy una Malfoy… Malfoy, y además, Draco me correspondió al abrazo tanto, que casi me asfixia.

- Dios… Creía que nunca te iba a ver.- Me dijo con reproche, nos separamos y yo le sonreí un poco cohibida, ya que era la primera vez que nos veíamos en persona.

- Ya sabes que no ha sido por mi culpa, ya podrías haber venido tu a Bulgaria, que tienes mucho morro…

Él abrió la boca, sorprendido por mi descaro, mientras que los Weasley se reían a más no poder, pero Draco desvió la vista y miró con ternura a alguien, me volví y vi a una chica un poco más baja que yo, con el palo marrón ondulado, era Hermione Granger, la novia de Draco.

Él llevaba toda la vida enamorado de ella, me lo decía en sus cartas, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle por el qué dirán. Él, sangre pura y heredero de una de las dinastías más importantes de todo el mundo… Y ella… Ella una hija de muggles, una cerebrito, con tendencia a ayudar a los más desfavorecidos, y para rematar, Gryffindor.

Un día cualquiera, los mortífagos atacaron la casa de los Weasley, coincidiendo en que Hermione estaba allí. La atacaron y estuvo grave durante muchos meses en la enfermería de Hogwarts. De día, sus amigos estaban con ella, pero de noche, cuando estaba prohibido ir a verla, Draco se deslizaba hasta la enfermería y le hacía compañía mientras ella dormía. Hasta que un día lo descubrió. Desde entonces están juntos y de eso hace ya tres años y medio.

Hermione se colocó al lado de mi hermano, y después de las respectivas miradas de odio hermana-cuñada, Dumbledore se acercó a mí, y pasándome cariñosamente un brazo por los hombros, dijo:

- Bueno, ya tenemos con nosotros a la joven Malfoy.

- Si, después de veinte intentos…- Dijo uno de los gemelos.

- Siento mucho que Igor os complicara tanto la vida… Yo sólo me he enterado de que me necesitabais aquí por la última carta que me mandó Draco…

- Si… Creo que mi viejo amigo Igor estaba ocultándote información, pero bueno… Hay que organizar tus vacaciones…

Todos nos quedamos callados un segundo.

- ¿Cómo que planificar mis vacaciones?

Dumbledore me miró extrañado.

- Ahora usted forma parte de Hogwarts y de la Orden del Fénix, si bien tengo entendido, su hermano pasará las vacaciones de navidad con la señorita Granger, y como comprenderá, usted no va a pasar las navidades sola en este castillo, o peor aún en Bulgaria.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que las voy a pasar? Tengo aquí en Londres un piso muy acogedor y que…

- Ya no es porque esté sola, señorita Malfoy, ya sabe que los mortífagos van detrás suya, y no hace falta recordar que en Fenrir Greyback ha despertado usted una fascinación enferma, y sé que a usted, eso la aterra.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

- ¿Mortífagos?

- ¿Greyback?

- ¿Por qué te quiere Greyback?

Todos empezaron a hacer preguntas incoherentes y, Dumbledore, por desgracia, lo explicó todo.

- Digamos que…- No sabía cómo seguir, así que yo le corté.

- Tuvimos un encontronazo, yo intentaba matarlo y el muy idiota interpretó mi intento de asesinato como una insinuación… Y ahora el muy descerebrado me está buscando por medio mundo para que vuelva a su lado y que consumemos nuestro... "Amor".

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, antes de que todos se pusieran a gritar.

- Entonces sí que no te podemos dejar en vacaciones aquí sola…- Dijo Hermione.

- Por supuesto que no, ¡Y que no se hable más! Giulietta Malfoy pasará las vacaciones de navidad en La Madriguera.- Dijo Charlie, y después de esto, me arrastraron hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, me puse un pijama horrible que encontré en mi maleta, y vi como todas mis compañeras de habitación dormían.

Me acordé de Durmstrang. Allí, por ser la única chica, me tocaba siempre hacer las rondas hasta las tres de las mañana, y luego, cuando iba a mi habitación, (compartida con chicos) no podía dormir por los ronquidos, así que bajé sin hacer ruido hasta la sala común y me senté en el suelo, en frente del fuego.

- ¿A estas horas y despierta? ¿Es que eres sonámbula, o qué?- Me di la vuelta asustada y vi a Charlie Weasley bostezando, pasándose una mano por el pelo y la cara y andando lentamente hasta sentarse a mi lado.

Le sonreí y gire la cara.

- No… Es que… En mi colegio solía acostarme a eso de las cuatro, y con los ronquidos de los chicos tardaba un rato más en quedarme dormida… Así que echa cuentas.- Terminé con media sonrisa triste y me abracé las rodillas para darme más calor.

- ¿Dormías con chicos?

- Es un internado de chicos, Charlie, lo raro es que yo, siendo una chica, este ahí metida… Claro que dormía con chicos.

- Pero… En camas separadas, ¿No?

- Claro.- Dije sonriéndole.

Me miró un momento a los ojos, y yo giré la cara, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar.

- ¿Has estado llorando?- Mierda.

- No… ¿Por qué lo dices?

Pero en vez de contestarme, alargó su mano y me cogió de la barbilla girándome la cara para que le mirase.

- Pues porque tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados y las mejillas mojadas.

Le sonreí mientras le quitaba con cuidado la mano y miraba al fuego.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Ya sé que nos conocemos de… ¿Hoy? Pero bueno… Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo y esas cursilerías típicas de cursis y que no voy a decir porque va en contra de mis principios.- Acabé riendo con él después de las tonterías que me dijo para levantarme el ánimo.

- Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca, Charlie.

- Soy todo un galán, Giulietta.- Me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Estaba muy necesitada de cariño, así que me acerqué a él, me agarré a su brazo y apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco que hacía su cuello y clavícula.

- No me pasa nada… Supongo que me he dado cuenta de lo sola que estoy… Y que ahora que estoy lejos de mi hogar, me he dado cuenta.

Él apoyó su cabeza en la mía, lo sentí pasarme un brazo por la espalda y acariciármela, era todo lo que necesitaba.

- Primero, Bulgaria no es tu hogar Giulietta… Tu hogar está aquí, con tu hermano y con nosotros. Y segundo, no estás sola, por ahora, te has ganado el corazón de Dumbledore, el de tu hermano, y el de todos mis hermanos, así que, quieras o no, ya no estás sola.

- Gracias.

Me acurruqué en su pecho y él esperó a que yo dejara de llorar. Cuando me quedé dormida, sentí como me cogía en brazos y como me subía a mi cuarto, me dejó en mi cama, me arropó y luego me susurró:

- También te has ganado mi corazón, y por lo menos yo, no te dejaré sola.


	3. Aclaraciones

Aclaración

Hola chics! solo quería deciros que voy a ir actualizando todos los días, que no voy a abandonar la historia, y que vais a tener escenas… calientes (muchas) misterio, mucho drama, celos… la típica historia adolescente vamos! Subiré todos los dos días como mínimo dos capítulos vale? Hoy por ejemplo subiré tres o cuatro vale?

Un besito de la reina cotilla!

(L)


	4. Discusiones y nuevos sentimientos

Capítulo 2

Se me pegaron las sábanas. Yo no era una de las alumnas de Hogwarts, así que no entendía por qué tenía que madrugar para desayunar a las ocho. Así que me vestí lo más rápidamente que pude, sin contar que casi me abro la cabeza en la ducha, y corriendo me fui de la sala común para desayunar.

Después de un cuarto de hora dando vueltas por el castillo perdida, me encontré con un fantasma viejo, encorvado y con una barba oscura que le llegaba por las rodillas, así que le pregunté.

- Perdone, ¿Me podría ayudar?

El fantasma me miró de arriba abajo.

- ¿Tengo pinta de ayudar, niña?

- ¿Perdón?

- Pregúntale a Nick Casi Decapitado y no a mí.

- Oiga, usted es un fantasma que vive en este castillo, no tiene nada que hacer y por lo menos podría ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan, fantasma egoísta.

Me di la vuelta, pero el fantasma se puso delante de mí, cortándome el paso.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres, niñita egocéntrica?

- ¿Niñita egocéntrica, sabes quién soy?

El fantasma negó.

- Soy Giulietta Malfoy, y por tu bien, deberías ayudarme.

- Siento mucho que… No importa, ve al final del pasillo y baja por todas las escaleras que veas, siempre ve por las de la derecha y date prisa, las escaleras cambian.

Después de que las escaleras se estuvieran riendo de mí durante cinco minutos más, llegué al comedor y estaba vacío, a excepción de mí querido amigo pelirrojo, Charlie Weasley.

- Eres una cuentista, me dijiste que no dormías mucho, mira la hora que es…

Me senté a su lado, me pasé las manos por la cara para desperezarme, y mientras que me echaba un poco de zumo en un vaso le conté mi increíble hazaña.

- Déjate de bromas, me he quedado dormida, me he perdido en este estúpido castillo y cuando encuentro a un fantasma para que me ayude, el muy estúpido no me quiso ayudar hasta que lo amenacé. Después de conseguir sus indicaciones, las malditas escaleras empezaron a moverse, así que ahora tengo un mareo y dolor de cabeza que me está matando.

Charlie empezó a reírse como un loco y yo me entretuve mirándolo con cara de asesina.

- Si, tú ríete ahora, porque cuando yo te pille en el entrenamiento de esta tarde, te vas a enterar.

- ¿Qué entrenamiento?

- Dumbledore quiere que os instruya un poco en las artes oscuras para que los mortífagos no os den mucha guerra.

- ¿Mucha guerra? Giulietta, quieren matarnos, no darnos mucha guerra.

- Créeme, con lo que os voy a enseñar, ni os harán un rasguñito.

- Miedo me das…

Me terminé el zumo, me levanté y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza le dije:

- Créeme, vas a tener miedo, y de verdad.

- ¡Que os pongáis en fila de una vez!

Estábamos en los terrenos de Hogwarts, Dumbledore, a pesar de ser muy mayor y todo eso, era muy listo: Se había ido con no sé quién y me había dejado a mí sola al mando de doce adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas. Una vez todos colocados delante de mí, empecé a hablar.

- Muy bien, Dumbledore me ha pedido que os de un poco de información acerca de las maldiciones que suelen usar los mortífagos para que no os pillen desprevenidos, así que, necesito un voluntario…- Miré inocentemente a Charlie, este resopló, pero acabó acercándose a mí.

- Muy bien, los demás prestad atención, y tú… Intenta defenderte.

Me sonrió de lado y levantó su varita para atacarme, pero yo más rápida que él, utilicé un conjuro típico en mortífagos y desaparecí dejando un rastro de humo negro, planeé sobre el castillo y toqué tierra detrás de Charlie.

- ¡No me pierdas de vista!

Se volvió hacia mí dispuesto a atacarme, pero yo fui más rápida.

- ¡Crura vinculum!

De la punta de mi varita salieron unas cuerdas negras, con vida propia, que se ataron a las piernas de Charlie, consiguiendo que se callera al suelo.

Me acerqué a él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes miedo, o todavía no?

- No mucho, la verdad, para la fama que tienes como experta en magia oscura y rompedora de maldiciones, no le veo mucha gracia a lo que has hecho, pero bueno… Tú sabrás.

Lo miré indignada, ¡Era increíble! ¡Me estaba retando! ¡A mí!

Después de un cuarto de hora luchando, se supone que de broma, acabamos los dos en la enfermería, con Madame Pomfrey echándonos la bronca por hacer esas tonterías, y después de que quedase bien claro que yo, y solo yo, era la única culpable de todo, nos curó las heridas.

- Te has pasado un pueblo, que lo sepas.

Me dijo Charlie, con el brazo vendado desde el codo hasta el hombro, y con un pucherito, típico de un niño pequeño, y no de un adulto de veintidós años.

- Tú me has retado, te lo merecías.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Sabes que yo tengo un trabajo, y que por culpa de tus estúpidos entrenamientos no voy a poder ir?

- ¿Y a mí me debe de importar tu trabajo?

- Eres una egocéntrica. ¡Solo piensas en ti y en lo que te pase! Pero claro, a quien le va importar el trabajo de mierda de un traidor a la sangre, ¿Verdad? Yo creía que tú… Que tú eras una chica distinta, pero claro, que se puede esperar de una sangre limpia como tú, y además Malfoy… Si es que el tonto soy yo por hacerme ilusiones contigo.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Cómo te atreves a echarme en cara mi apellido, Charlie Weasley? ¿Cómo te atreves tú a juzgarme, sin siquiera conocerme? ¿Sabes lo duro que es ser Giulietta Malfoy? ¿Sabes lo que es ser un lastre en una familia perfecta? ¡Yo nací de una infidelidad! ¡Lucius Malfoy no me reconoce como su hija! ¡Todos los mortífagos me están buscando para matarme y hacer de juguete sexual de Greyback! ¡¿Sabes lo que es eso?

Se quedó callado sin saber que decirme, mirando al suelo como un niño chico al que han pillado robando caramelos.

- ¿Alguna vez has encontrado a una persona, aunque la conocieras de poco, y ya sabías que sería algo importante para ti?- Él asintió- Bien, porque yo sentí eso contigo, pero creí que sería por algo especial, no por todo lo que me has dicho.

Y mientras salía por la puerta, lo escuché destrozar la enfermería.

Gracias por los RR, no puedo leerlos porque mi ordenador no me deja, así que si queréis algo importante, un mensaje privado!

Un besito!

La Reina Cotilla.

xx


	5. Accidente y declaración

Capítulo 3

Era increíble.

Era mi segundo día consecutivo encerrada detrás de los doseles de mi cama sin moverme de allí. ¿Por qué? Por Charlie Weasley.

Vale, no nos podíamos ni considerar amigos, puesto que solo nos conocíamos de tres días, y mucho menos podía pensar que ya significaba algo importante para mí. Pero… Cada vez que me acordaba de mi primera noche en un castillo que no conocía, lo tuve a él a mi lado, y cuando me peleé con el Varón Sanguinario, que por cierto, después de amenazarlo con echarlo del castillo, el muy cobarde me saludaba todas las mañanas.

Supongo que lo que me pasa es un encaprichamiento adolescente, pero aun así… Él no formaba parte de mi corazón, no aún, y yo, Giulietta Malfoy, no podía permitirme el estar encerrada en la torre de Gryffindor dos días seguidos, con Dumbledore como un loco buscándome por el castillo, y con mi hermanastro y Hermione intentando subir a la torre siempre que podían para espiarme.

Debía ser fuerte, levantar la cabeza y salir de la habitación.

Pero el peso de la pena que sentía era tal, que tenía que agachar la cabeza y limpiarme unas lágrimas traicioneras.

Necesitaba a Charlie Weasley en mi vida.

- ¿Y me podría explicar, señorita Malfoy, por qué ha estado desaparecida dos días?

Albus Dumbledore me había interceptado de camino a los terrenos del castillo.

- Asuntos personales, señor.

- Y… ¿Esos asuntos personales tienen nombre, señorita Malfoy?

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¡Me había pillado!

- Eso es asunto mío, señor.

- Por supuesto que sí… ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía?

- Hacia los terrenos, señor.

El anciano sonrió.

- ¿Y podría saber por qué?

- Pues porque necesito aire limpio en mis pulmones y relajarme, señor.

Nos paramos delante de las puertas del castillo.

- Pues déjeme decirle, que creo que su problema, está detrás de estas puertas.

- ¿Qué?

Pero en vez de contestarme, movió su varita y las puertas se abrieron. En los terrenos había cuatro grandes dragones de distintos colores y tamaños, ocho chicos y entre ellos, él.

Y para mi desgracia, el director me agarró del brazo y me obligó a acercarme a ellos.

- Buenos días, ¿Cómo van los dragones?

¡Madre del amor hermoso! Yo solo le había visto de lejos la cabeza, pero cuando salió de detrás de un dragón… ¡Iba sin camiseta! ¡Sin camiseta! ¿Sabéis lo que es ver un cuerpo todo musculado, todo, cada uno de sus músculos perfectos, delante de mí? Y yo encima voy y me quedo con la boca abierta, si es que no aprendo…

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién es esta diosa griega?

Un chico más o menos alto, moreno y con gafas se estaba dirigiendo a mí, mirándome de arriba abajo, como si yo fuera un helado en mitad del desierto.

- Tú peor pesadilla como sigas mirándome así.

Si, estaba enfadada, ¿Por qué? Pues porque el imbécil este estaba haciendo que dejara de mirar aquel cuerpo… Increíblemente atrayente.

- Oye, oye chica, guarda las garras que solo estaba preguntando… ¿Qué tenemos aquí, una leoncita agresiva?

Todos estaban mirándonos asombrados y Dumbledore, como quien no quiere la cosa, se fue guiñándome un ojo.

- No, soy una serpiente venenosa que te va a matar como no te guardes tu sucia lengua.

Se acercó a mí.

- ¿Pero bueno, quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?

- Giulietta Malfoy, ahora aparta, que me obstaculizas el paso.

El chico se quitó de mi camino con un salto, como si el suelo quemase, y yo pase por su lado sin mirar a Charlie.

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta en mi "enorme dragón"?

Que puerco, no se refería a su dragón, por supuesto, se refería a su… Cosita. Asqueroso. Levanté mi varita, di un giro de trescientos sesenta grados con ella y dije en voz baja:

- Praestrangulo.

Y escuché como el estúpido ese se asfixiaba él solito. Pero la vida no es de color rosa, y no me había alejado dos metros y medio, cuando me desplomé en el suelo por un hechizo.

- _No te preocupes por eso, en cuanto lo pille, se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine._

_- Muy bien dicho, pero déjame algo a mí también._

(Resoplido)

_- No te culpes más si yo no lo hago, y eso que soy tu hermano, ella no lo hará._

_- Ella me odia._

_- No lo hace…_

_- No sabes las cosas que me dijo, y yo solo quería… Quería acercarme un poco más a ella, conocerla y todas esas cosas, pero me ha salido al revés._

¡Un momento! ¿Estaban hablando de mí? ¡Pues se van a enterar!

Que ilusa, estoy en la enfermería, inconsciente, ¿Cómo narices pretendía hablar?

- _¿No tendrás intenciones ocultas con mi pequeña hermana, verdad?_

- _Claro que no. Sólo quiero ser su amigo, que confíe en mí… No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero… Despierta en mí un instinto protector más fuerte del que tengo por Ginny._

_- Bueno, mientras que sea un instinto protector, no pasa nada._

(Silencio)

_- ¿Y esa mirada? No me gusta esa mirada, ¡Quítala!_

_- Por ahora es instinto protector, pero…_

_- ¿Pero?_

_- Desde que la vi, es como si las demás chicas no…_

_- Ella es mitad veela, quizás esté utilizando sus poderes contigo…_

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- No lo sé, la verdad. Sólo sé que no sería la primera vez que los utiliza para salir de una situación comprometedora._

_- ¡Vosotros dos! Fuera de aquí, ya es tarde, si se despierta, yo os llamaré. ¡Fuera de aquí!_

Cuatro días, cuatro puñeteros días y seguía escuchando conversaciones que tenía la gente delante de mi cama, y yo sin poder decir nada.

¡Estaba harta!

Ya había escuchado de todo, por lo visto, Harry Potter, el famosísimo Harry Potter, estaba liado con una serpiente, ¿A que no sabéis quién? ¡Pansy Parkinson!, Ginny Weasley, la adorable Ginevra, mantenía una relación ultra secreta con nada más, y nada menos, que Blaise Zabini, y… Había perdido su virginidad en las cocinas del castillo. Cuando me enteré de eso, me cuestioné a mí misma: _¿Qué narices hicieron con los cientos de elfos domésticos que trabajan allí?_ La verdad, prefería no preguntar.

Pero, ¿Sabéis por qué desperté? Porque mi corazón bombeó tanta sangre al enterarme de una de las noticias que jamás pensaría escuchar, y menos que me lo dijera él mismo.

_- Supongo que no podrás escucharme… Aunque espero que si lo hagas, de verdad. Sólo quería decirte que, el chico que te atacó, lo han echado del trabajo y no lo vas a volver a ver nunca, pero aun así… Necesito que te despiertes y me perdones, porque estoy hecho un manojo de nervios. He intentado no venir a verte, porque lo que te dije el otro día fue horrible, y no te lo merecías. Te necesito a mi lado Giuli, así que más te vale despertarte, ya, pero ya._

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.


	6. Casi declaración y ataque banshee

Capítulo 3

Era increíble.

Era mi segundo día consecutivo encerrada detrás de los doseles de mi cama sin moverme de allí. ¿Por qué? Por Charlie Weasley.

Vale, no nos podíamos ni considerar amigos, puesto que solo nos conocíamos de tres días, y mucho menos podía pensar que ya significaba algo importante para mí. Pero… Cada vez que me acordaba de mi primera noche en un castillo que no conocía, lo tuve a él a mi lado, y cuando me peleé con el Varón Sanguinario, que por cierto, después de amenazarlo con echarlo del castillo, el muy cobarde me saludaba todas las mañanas.

Supongo que lo que me pasa es un encaprichamiento adolescente, pero aun así… Él no formaba parte de mi corazón, no aún, y yo, Giulietta Malfoy, no podía permitirme el estar encerrada en la torre de Gryffindor dos días seguidos, con Dumbledore como un loco buscándome por el castillo, y con mi hermanastro y Hermione intentando subir a la torre siempre que podían para espiarme.

Debía ser fuerte, levantar la cabeza y salir de la habitación.

Pero el peso de la pena que sentía era tal, que tenía que agachar la cabeza y limpiarme unas lágrimas traicioneras.

Necesitaba a Charlie Weasley en mi vida.

- ¿Y me podría explicar, señorita Malfoy, por qué ha estado desaparecida dos días?

Albus Dumbledore me había interceptado de camino a los terrenos del castillo.

- Asuntos personales, señor.

- Y… ¿Esos asuntos personales tienen nombre, señorita Malfoy?

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¡Me había pillado!

- Eso es asunto mío, señor.

- Por supuesto que sí… ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía?

- Hacia los terrenos, señor.

El anciano sonrió.

- ¿Y podría saber por qué?

- Pues porque necesito aire limpio en mis pulmones y relajarme, señor.

Nos paramos delante de las puertas del castillo.

- Pues déjeme decirle, que creo que su problema, está detrás de estas puertas.

- ¿Qué?

Pero en vez de contestarme, movió su varita y las puertas se abrieron. En los terrenos había cuatro grandes dragones de distintos colores y tamaños, ocho chicos y entre ellos, él.

Y para mi desgracia, el director me agarró del brazo y me obligó a acercarme a ellos.

- Buenos días, ¿Cómo van los dragones?

¡Madre del amor hermoso! Yo solo le había visto de lejos la cabeza, pero cuando salió de detrás de un dragón… ¡Iba sin camiseta! ¡Sin camiseta! ¿Sabéis lo que es ver un cuerpo todo musculado, todo, cada uno de sus músculos perfectos, delante de mí? Y yo encima voy y me quedo con la boca abierta, si es que no aprendo…

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién es esta diosa griega?

Un chico más o menos alto, moreno y con gafas se estaba dirigiendo a mí, mirándome de arriba abajo, como si yo fuera un helado en mitad del desierto.

- Tú peor pesadilla como sigas mirándome así.

Si, estaba enfadada, ¿Por qué? Pues porque el imbécil este estaba haciendo que dejara de mirar aquel cuerpo… Increíblemente atrayente.

- Oye, oye chica, guarda las garras que solo estaba preguntando… ¿Qué tenemos aquí, una leoncita agresiva?

Todos estaban mirándonos asombrados y Dumbledore, como quien no quiere la cosa, se fue guiñándome un ojo.

- No, soy una serpiente venenosa que te va a matar como no te guardes tu sucia lengua.

Se acercó a mí.

- ¿Pero bueno, quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?

- Giulietta Malfoy, ahora aparta, que me obstaculizas el paso.

El chico se quitó de mi camino con un salto, como si el suelo quemase, y yo pase por su lado sin mirar a Charlie.

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta en mi "enorme dragón"?

Que puerco, no se refería a su dragón, por supuesto, se refería a su… Cosita. Asqueroso. Levanté mi varita, di un giro de trescientos sesenta grados con ella y dije en voz baja:

- Praestrangulo.

Y escuché como el estúpido ese se asfixiaba él solito. Pero la vida no es de color rosa, y no me había alejado dos metros y medio, cuando me desplomé en el suelo por un hechizo.

- _No te preocupes por eso, en cuanto lo pille, se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine._

_- Muy bien dicho, pero déjame algo a mí también._

(Resoplido)

_- No te culpes más si yo no lo hago, y eso que soy tu hermano, ella no lo hará._

_- Ella me odia._

_- No lo hace…_

_- No sabes las cosas que me dijo, y yo solo quería… Quería acercarme un poco más a ella, conocerla y todas esas cosas, pero me ha salido al revés._

¡Un momento! ¿Estaban hablando de mí? ¡Pues se van a enterar!

Que ilusa, estoy en la enfermería, inconsciente, ¿Cómo narices pretendía hablar?

- _¿No tendrás intenciones ocultas con mi pequeña hermana, verdad?_

- _Claro que no. Sólo quiero ser su amigo, que confíe en mí… No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero… Despierta en mí un instinto protector más fuerte del que tengo por Ginny._

_- Bueno, mientras que sea un instinto protector, no pasa nada._

(Silencio)

_- ¿Y esa mirada? No me gusta esa mirada, ¡Quítala!_

_- Por ahora es instinto protector, pero…_

_- ¿Pero?_

_- Desde que la vi, es como si las demás chicas no…_

_- Ella es mitad veela, quizás esté utilizando sus poderes contigo…_

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- No lo sé, la verdad. Sólo sé que no sería la primera vez que los utiliza para salir de una situación comprometedora._

_- ¡Vosotros dos! Fuera de aquí, ya es tarde, si se despierta, yo os llamaré. ¡Fuera de aquí!_

Cuatro días, cuatro puñeteros días y seguía escuchando conversaciones que tenía la gente delante de mi cama, y yo sin poder decir nada.

¡Estaba harta!

Ya había escuchado de todo, por lo visto, Harry Potter, el famosísimo Harry Potter, estaba liado con una serpiente, ¿A que no sabéis quién? ¡Pansy Parkinson!, Ginny Weasley, la adorable Ginevra, mantenía una relación ultra secreta con nada más, y nada menos, que Blaise Zabini, y… Había perdido su virginidad en las cocinas del castillo. Cuando me enteré de eso, me cuestioné a mí misma: _¿Qué narices hicieron con los cientos de elfos domésticos que trabajan allí?_ La verdad, prefería no preguntar.

Pero, ¿Sabéis por qué desperté? Porque mi corazón bombeó tanta sangre al enterarme de una de las noticias que jamás pensaría escuchar, y menos que me lo dijera él mismo.

_- Supongo que no podrás escucharme… Aunque espero que si lo hagas, de verdad. Sólo quería decirte que, el chico que te atacó, lo han echado del trabajo y no lo vas a volver a ver nunca, pero aun así… Necesito que te despiertes y me perdones, porque estoy hecho un manojo de nervios. He intentado no venir a verte, porque lo que te dije el otro día fue horrible, y no te lo merecías. Te necesito a mi lado Giuli, así que más te vale despertarte, ya, pero ya._

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.


	7. Promesas y un viejo enemigo, nuevo amigo

Capítulo 5

Salí del despacho sin decir palabra con Charlie pisándome los talones, hasta que se hartó de mi silencio y me agarró del brazo para darme la vuelta y encararme.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué has hablado con Fleur?

- No necesitas saberlo.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Me estás diciendo, que, a plena media noche me has hecho despertar a mi hermano y a su mujer, y ahora no me lo vas a contar?

- ¡¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¡¿Qué me van a matar? ¡¿O que tengo que usarte como escudo para que no me hagan nada? ¡Van a matarme, Charlie! ¡¿De verdad crees que tengo ganas de contarte nada?- Acabé llorando como una niña chica en el pecho de Charlie, rodeada por sus brazos.

- No va a pasarte nada… Yo me ocuparé de eso.

Negué con la cabeza porque no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

- ¿Crees, que con el tiempo que me ha llevado encontrarte, voy a dejar ahora que unas veelas orientales te hagan daño?

Me agarré como pude a su camiseta y lloré más fuerte.

- La primera vez que te vi, dejaste todo en blanco y negro y tú eras lo único que tenía color. Pero ahora que creo que he dado un paso más contigo, me he dado cuenta de que mi vida no tiene color cuando estoy sin ti, y que mi mundo, el mundo donde voy a querer vivir por siempre, adquiere color cuando estás conmigo.

No sabía que iba más rápido, mis latidos, la sangre bombeada por el corazón recorriendo mis venas, mis lágrimas corriéndome cara abajo o mi respiración.

Me puse de puntillas y le susurré al oído:

- A partir de ahora, Charlie Weasley, eres mío y de nadie más, y créeme que cuando una veela dice "de nadie más", es de verdad.

- ¿Ser sólo tuyo? Acepto encantado Giulietta Malfoy.

- ¿Aceptas, Charlie Weasley, amar, desear y complacer en todos los sentidos de la vida a Giulietta Malfoy?

El corazón de Charlie se iba a salir de su pecho, le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo Giulietta.

- Acepto.

- ¿Aceptas cargar con la deshonra de mi apellido, y aceptarme tal y como soy, teniendo en cuenta la historia de mi familia con el lado oscuro?

- Acepto.

Iba a seguir con mi pequeño juego, pero él me tapó la boca un una mano y yo me atreví a darle un beso en su palma.

- ¿Aceptas, Giulietta Malfoy, amar, desear y complacer en todos los aspectos de la vida a Charlie Weasley?

- Acepto, Charlie Weasley.

- ¿Aceptas cargar con mi manchado apellido, y aceptarme tal y como soy, a pesar de ser un traidor a la sangre?

- Acepto.

- ¿Aceptas pasar vergüenza por mi familia, al confesarles que estamos juntos, que nos casaremos y que tendremos niños?

Lo miré a los ojos completa de alegría.

- Acepto.

Y sin pedirle permiso o avisarle, me puse de puntillas y lo besé. Sé que lo pillé desprevenido porque no reaccionó mucho, pero, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, me agarró delicadamente de la cara y me pegó más a él si era posible.

Escuché una explosión. Eso no era buena señal.

Me levanté de mi cama como pude, ya que mis compañeras de habitación estaban todas pegando gritos y corriendo por la habitación. Cuando llegué a asomarme las vi. Eran cuatro banshees transformadas completamente, es decir, mitad mujer y mitad serpientes, midiendo dos metros y medio de altura. Me puse unos vaqueros con unos tenis y una chaqueta, cogí mi varita y salí corriendo de la habitación para defender lo que pudiera al castillo.

Por el camino me tuve que pegar porrazos con niños que intentaban llegar al punto más alto del colegio para esconderse, y después de cinco minutos corriendo como una desesperada, llegué a la entrada.

La orden del fénix, entre ellos Charlie y sus padres, estaban creando un escudo protector que poco podía hacer con el ataque de las banshees, pero eso era mejor que nada.

- ¿Puedes tú con ellas, Giulietta?- Preguntó Draco al verme reflejada en una armadura, todos se volvieron hacia mí.

- Puedo solo con dos…

En ese momento aparecieron como unas treinta banshees, todas mirándome con cara de asesinas.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- Simplemente mandé la maldición como advertencia.

- Tengo otra opción muchísimo más arriesgada, y por desgracia el castillo sufrirá daños.

- ¡Lo que sea, señorita Malfoy!- Chilló la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Cuál es la otra opción?

Me alejé lo suficiente para responderle para que nadie pudiera detenerme.

- Usted la sabe, Dumbledore.

- ¿Quiere mi permiso?

- No lo necesito, pero le vendría bien a mi conciencia después de lo que voy a hacer…

- Hágalo si piensa que después podrá controlarlo.

Asentí rápidamente.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Charlie me había agarrado del brazo y no me dejaba irme.

- Hablar con una serpiente.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sólo voy a hablar con una serpiente, no me pasará nada.

Me soltó el brazo.

- Ten cuidado y recuerda todo lo que me prometiste ayer.

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Me costó lo suyo encontrar el baño de Mirtle la Llorona, pero una vez encontrado, todo fue pan comido. Con una simple palabra en pársel, el labavo por el que tenía que tirarme se abrió. Después de deslizarme, pegarme culazos, escalar y esquivar unas cuantas ratas, llegué a la fosa donde se encontraba el cuerpo del basilisco muerto.

El condenado era enorme.

Me acerqué a él con mucho cuidado, porque aunque estuviera muerto asustaba tela. Metí mi varita en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y puse mis manos a unos cincuenta centímetros de su cabeza.

- Vita, lux, sanguinem. Vita, lux, sanguinem. Vita, lux, sanguinem.

De mis manos salieron rayos de todos los colores, pero sobre todo, blancos. Después de cinco minutos, yo estaba tirada en el suelo a diez metros del basilisco, porque el muy imbécil me había dado con su cola, encima de que le devuelvo la vida, si es que el mundo está lleno de desagradecidos.

_(Conversación en Pársel)_

- He venido a pedirte un favor.

- ¿Por qué debería obedecer a un humano? En el pasado lo hice, y no acabé muy bien.

- Sé que es lo que te pasó, y también sabes que yo te he devuelto la vida, y que me debes un favor, basilisco.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Giulietta Malfoy.

- Otra servidora más de Tom.

- Ni hablar. Necesito tu ayuda, ahí fuera hay una decena de banshees agresivas que quieren exterminar a los alumnos y profesores de este colegio, solo las veelas las podemos matar, y yo sola no puedo.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que salga a la superficie?

- Por favor… Sé que quieres ayudarme.

Estaba temblando de miedo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No me has petrificado.

- Pero podría hacerlo.

- ¿No vas a ayudarme? Con tu ayuda le ganaremos terreno a Tom, y podremos matarlo.

- Él mató a mis crías…

- ¿No quieres vengarte? Por favor…

- ¿Después podré ser libre?

- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- Al lago.

- Si, pero por favor, te lo ruego…

- ¿Cómo son esas banshees?

- Mitad mujeres, mitad serpientes. Tú las distraes y yo las mato.

- No ganarás tan fácilmente esta guerra, Giulietta Malfoy. Tarde o temprano, perderás algo importante para ti y te darás por vencida, lo presiento. Te ayudaré, pero recuerda nuestro trato. Explícame como lo haremos.

Después de que me prometiera que no iba a petrificar a nadie salvo a quien yo le dijera, le expliqué mi sencillo plan. Conecté mi mente con la suya, así cuando llegara el momento yo la avisaría y ella atravesaría tierra y agua para llegar a los terrenos del castillo y así poder ayudarme.

Me hice el camino de vuelta más rápido de lo que lo bajé y en diez minutos llegué a la entrada del castillo.

- ¿Ha habido suerte?

- Muchísima, cuando yo os avise tenéis que quitar el escudo.

_(En su cabeza)_

_¿Crees que no sabemos lo que estas tramando para nuestro señor? Debiste aceptar el trato, Giulietta Malfoy, ahora tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias, pero, ¿Qué pasará si ese atractivo pelirrojo del que te has enamorado, o cualquiera de su familia muere? ¿Lo harás tú también? No. He visto tu futuro y sé lo que harías en ese caso, vendrías a rogar a mi señor clemencia por tu vida, y esta te sería denegada, condenada a vivir encerrada en una jaula. Donde ahora mismo deberías estar, afronta tus decisiones, Giulietta Malfoy._

Sonreí con arrogancia.

- ¡Levantad el muro y dejadme salir!

_Basilisco, es el momento, sal y véngate de tus crías con las banshees._

El suelo empezó a temblar, y justamente cuando el basilisco iba a salir, le dije a la Banshee que me había hablado:

- Si me queréis en una jaula, entonces saldré como una bestia.

Besitos de la Reina Cotilla!

xx


	8. El castigo de Charlie Weasley

Capítulo 6

- Si me queréis en una jaula, entonces saldré como una bestia.

El basilisco atravesó la tierra y salió a la superficie con un fuerte… ¿Gruñido? Derribando a tres banshees, sonreí como nunca lo hice y salí corriendo para ayudarlo.

Las matamos a todas, y sí, me alegro de haber matado delante de tanta gente. Aunque la peor parte me la llevé yo; una de ellas me hizo un profundo corte en la mejilla izquierda que no paraba de sangrarme y me estaba manchando la ropa, otra se me calló muerta encima y me rompió un hueso de mi brazo derecho, sin tener en cuenta que otra de ellas, me arrastró por el suelo con la intención de llevarme al bosque prohibido. Suerte que tenía a mi fiel compañero, el basilisco, a mí lado, porque si no, no lo cuento.

Todos me estaban mirando con la boca abierta en la entrada del colegio, y yo sonreí orgullosa.

_(Pársel)_

- ¿Cómo te encuentras compañero?

- Me duele todo el cuerpo…

- ¿Te han herido?

- Si… En el lado izquierdo.

Rodeé su cabeza y fui cojeando hasta donde me dijo. Tenía una gran herida de la que salía sangre a mares.

- Dios… Voy a… Voy a llamar a Hagrid para que te cure esto, ¿Vale?

- Date prisa…

Fui cojeando hasta la entrada del castillo y me dirigí a Dumbledore.

- Necesito al guardabosque… El basilisco está herido, necesita que lo curen.

Los chicos empezaron a chillar. Para ellos, el basilisco era un monstruo sin corazón y sentimientos que debería estar muerto por lo que hizo en el pasado, no importaba que nos acabara de salvar la vida.

Fui yo sola hasta la enfermería, lo revolví todo y encontré un poco de alcohol y gasas. Sabía que no serviría de nada, pero por lo menos, lo intentaría.

Cuando cerré el botiquín, vi por la ventana a la serpiente gigante, y en el lugar de su herida, vi a Dumbledore, a Hagrid y a Charlie, mirando la herida y esperando la evaluación de Hagrid para empezar a curar. Los demás alumnos se metieron rápidamente en el castillo, asustados, cuando Hagrid tocó más de la cuenta la herida y el basilisco se movió torpemente, creando un mini terremoto. Bajé como pude hasta donde estaban ellos y le tendí las gasas a Hagrid.

- ¿Puedes curarlo?

- Claro que puedo curarlo, aunque si necesitaré la ayuda de Charlie…

Miré a Charlie con esperanza, rezando en mi interior porque aceptase.

- Cuenta conmigo compañero, ya sabes que no hay ninguna criatura que se me resista.

Con lágrimas en los ojos de emoción y una sonrisa, fui hacia la cabeza del basilisco y le dije:

- Te van a curar y después de podrás ir, pero tienes que quedarte muy quieto, ¿Vale?

- Haré lo que pueda.- Y cerró los ojos.

Me dolía el brazo, la cara y la pierna, sin contar con el tremendo dolor de cabeza que tenía, pero en vez de ir a la enfermería a que Madame Pomfrey me curara, prefería estar sentada en el césped viendo como Charlie curaba al basilisco.

- En vez de estar babeando por mi cuerpo, deberías ir a que te curaran el brazo y el corte, Giulietta.

Charlie me había pillado mirándolo.

- ¿Me lo curas tú?

Él negó de espaldas a mí y siguió limpiando la herida del basilisco.

- Madame Pomfrey lo haría más rápido que yo.

- Cierto, pero esa mujer me obligaría beber cosas raras y asquerosas y no tendría ni el más mínimo remordimiento si me hiciera daño.

Él se rió.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que a mí sí me daría remordimiento?

La mandíbula se me descolgó, y allí se me quedó.

- ¿Me lo estás diciendo enserio?

- Todo lo que digo es enserio.

- Muy bien, después no vengas a buscarme, Charlie Weasley.

Y sin decir más me fui de allí refunfuñando.

¡Media hora! ¡Media hora me había llevado tomarme una asquerosa poción crece huesos! Eso sí, el hueso me lo curó, pero mi estómago ya no sería lo mismo. ¿Y la solución para el corte de mi mejilla? Un trapo blanco mojado en un líquido de color extraño que escocía tanto que veía las estrellas. Era todo un poema verme dándome con el liquidito y a la vez, andar. Iba haciendo eses.

Estaba tranquilamente cenando, cuando me dio por levantar la mirada hacia la entrada. Unas veinte personas pelirrojas se acercaban a la mesa donde yo estaba. ¡Mierda! Eran Charlie y su familia, pero él se iba a enterar.

- ¿Cómo llevas el brazo?

- Muy bien.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo la pierna?

- Sí.

- ¿Y el corte?

- Escuece.

Le contestaba mirando a mi plato de comida, porque este se iba a enterar por no haberme curado las heridas, digo que si se iba a enterar, iba a tenerlo a pan y agua.

- ¿Y tú humor como esta?

- De perros, gracias a ti.

Él puso su miradita triste y se acercó más a mí.

- Oh, vamos… Sé curar todo tipo de heridas mágicas, pero no en personas… Podrías haber salido mal parada.

- No quiero tus excusas.

- Oye Giulietta… Sabes que me hubiese encantado curarte, te prometí complacerte en todo…

- Pues no lo has cumplido.

Suspiró sonoramente.

- ¿Me perdonas?

Me miró con su carita de perrito abandonado una noche de tormenta, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que perdonarle.

- Que remedio.

Él sonrió, creyéndose vencedor. Pero cuando se acercó para besarme, yo me aparté.

- Que te haya perdonado no significa que te deje besarme, Charlie.

Entrecerró sus ojos.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

- Que vas a estar mucho tiempo, pero mucho tiempo, sin besarme.

Y dicho esto, y un simple "Buenas noches", me fui a mi habitación.

_No tiene nada de gracia, Giulietta Malfoy._

_Y te lo digo ya, cuando vengas a buscarme,_

_Me habré buscado a otra veela que si quiera besarme,_

_Y no quiero llantos, ¿Eh?_

_C.W._

¿Veis normal, que una lechuza psicópata, se estrelle contra mi ventana a las una y media de la mañana? Porque yo no lo veía normal.

_Lo siento mucho Charlie, pero si de verdad me quieres,_

_No te importará esperar por mi unos cuantos días, ¿No?_

_Un besito, querido mío._

_G.M._

Nadie jugaba con Giulietta Malfoy, nadie.

Y menos mi querido pelirrojo de fuertes músculos.

No pido RR, pero sí que me gustaría recibir de vez en cuando alguno para ver si os gusta la historia, o si queréis que introduzca o quite algo.

Muchas gracias a los últimos RR.

Besitos de la Reina Cotilla!

xx


	9. Puntos de vista

Capítulo 7

Cuatro días. Cuatro insufribles días sin poder acercarme a Giulietta. Si me hubiesen avisa cuando me enamoré de ella que iba a ser tan difícil y que me iba a llevar tantos dolores de cabeza, ni me hubiese tomado la molestia de conocerla. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Cada parte de mí, necesitaba tocarla, hablarle, acariciarla, besarla…

Pero con sus tontos jueguecitos, me estaba poniendo enfermo.

No soportaba cruzármela por los pasillos y que la muy mala, porque eso es lo que era, se agarrara al brazo de su hermano o se metiera por cualquier pasadizo o puerta para evitarme, y lo que más me molestaba, era que siempre que huía de mí, lo hacía con una brillante sonrisa, que me encantaría quitarle de un bocado, todo hay que decirlo.

Giulietta ya conocía a toda mi familia, pero no porque yo se la hubiese presentado, ya que la chica huía cada vez que me veía. Se llevaba muy bien con Fleur, Gabrielle, Ginny, Bill, los gemelos y con mi padre. Pero Percy y mi madre no la tragaban. Cosa que no entendía.

Para mí, Giulietta Malfoy se había convertido en todo.

Simplemente, era mi mundo y la amaba con locura, aunque no se lo reconocería en la vida, ya que su ego crecería tanto que tendría serios problemas para pasar por las gigantescas puertas del comedor. ¿Planes de futuro? Claro que los tenía. Si sobrevivíamos a la guerra, nos iríamos a vivir juntos a una casita en Londres, o un piso, y yo dejaría mi trabajo en Rumanía. Si ella caía en la guerra, yo la seguiría. Y si era yo el que caía, espero que ella tengo una buena vida.

En eso iba pensando cuando uno de mis dragones me empujó con su cabeza, señal que hizo darme cuenta que no le estaba prestando nada de atención.

- No es por ti, ya lo sabes. Que suerte tienes de no tener que aguantar el berrinche de una niña mimada que te vuelve loco.

El dragón soltó un resoplido y negó con su cabeza, a lo que yo sonreí. Me encantaban los dragones, eran las criaturas más nobles que nunca había conocido. Eran, simplemente, perfectos.

- ¿Debo ponerme celosa de como miras al dragón?

Era ella. ¿Pero es que esta chica no apreciaba el valor de su vida? ¡Era de noche! ¡Y el bosque prohibido! Estaba loca de remate. Peor aún, estaba enamorado de una loca de remate.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

- Lo suficiente para sentirme celosa del dragón.

- No te sientas celosa del dragón, sino de la veela que me voy a buscar para reemplazarte.

- Que cruel eres…

Yo sonreí.

- Tú eres cruel conmigo al huir de mí cada vez que me ves.

- No me refiero a que eres cruel conmigo, si no con la pobre veela a la que voy a despedazar como te ponga una mano encima.

Empecé a acariciar la cabeza del dragón.

- Y encima agresiva, no sé por qué me fijé en ti, la verdad.

Ella se quedó callada.

·-·

Era verdad, no sabía cómo se podía haber fijado en mí.

Era despreciable. Había jugado con sus sentimientos, y era normal que ahora él quisiera más a un dragón que a mí.

Así que, con la cabeza agachada para que no viera mis lágrimas y con el orgullo y el autoestima por los suelos, me di la vuelta y me dispuse a volver a mi habitación para encerrarme y llorar tanto, que mis compañeras de habitación tendrían que salir en canoa de Gryffindor.

·-·

Si es que soy un bestia, ¿Cómo le decía eso? Ay, dios mío… Si cuando mi madre decía que era un bocazas…

La encontré andando torpemente hacia el castillo y limpiándose las lágrimas que yo le había causado.

La agarré del brazo, la giré y la abracé y ella intentó soltarse, hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas y dejó que la abrazara.

- Lo siento, Giuli.

Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Era tan tonta de echarse la culpa?

- Yo… No te m-merezco, Charlie. D-deberías irte con alguna veela que no te hiciera las tonterías que yo te hago.

Apoyé mis labios en su cabeza, y hablé desde allí.

- Si ella no me hiciera las tonterías que tú me haces, no la querría a mi lado, como te quiero a ti.

Negó con la cabeza.

- Conozco a muchas veelas, t-todas muchísimas más guapas que yo y más inteligentes… Y seguro que a tu madre le parecería mejor…

Yo sonreí.

- No quiero a veelas más guapas, además, eras la veela más guapa que ha habido nunca, sería difícil superarte. ¿Más inteligente que tú? He estado investigando con tu cuñada Hermione y hemos visto tus notas en Durmstrang, son infinitamente mejores que las mías y encimas superas a Hermione y Draco, que son los cerebros de Hogwarts. Y, en cuanto a mi madre… Tampoco le caía bien Fleur, creía que Charlie cambiaría de idea, pero cuando vio que no cambiaría, la aceptó.

- ¿Y cuándo se dio cuenta de eso?

Me lo pensé un momento.

- Cuando estaban haciendo últimos preparativos de la boda.

Se separó de mí para mirarme a la cara, puso sus brazos en sus caderas y me miró muy seriamente.

- Oye, quiero casarme joven y tener hijos como muy tarde ante de los treinta, pero no me pienso casar contigo mañana para que tu madre me acepte.

Sonreí como un estúpido y me acerqué tanto a ella que sólo podía ver sus preciosos ojos grises, idénticos a los de Draco, brillando en la oscuridad para mí.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Giulietta?

- Diecinueve.

Me acerqué más y ella retrocedió.

- Yo veintidós. Tengo trabajo fijo, casa y dinero. ¿Qué te impide casarte conmigo?

Ella empezó a retroceder a mi avance, hasta que se chocó contra un árbol.

- No me lo impide nada, excepto, que no quiero casarme contigo por hacerle la puñeta a tu madre. Si tu madre me aceptase, quizás me casaría contigo en este mismo momento.

Sonreí con maldad y le susurré:

- No tengo anillo, pero…- Me puse de rodillas, le agarré una muñeca y le dije:

- Giulietta Malfoy, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Gracias por los RR, gracias por ponerme en las alertas y en favoritos!

Besitos de la Reina Cotilla!

xx


	10. Pasión en el Bosque Prohibido

Capítulo 8

- Giulietta Malfoy, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

¿Qué si quería casarme con él? ¿Cómo me preguntaba eso? ¡Claro que quería casarme con él y no separarme nunca más de Charlie!

Así que, como lo que hizo mi futuro prometido, no era una pedida normal y corriente, yo le respondería de la misma forma.

Me dejé caer de rodillas para quedar a su misma altura, le agarré la cara y lo bese.

La sangre empezó a correr por mis venas con una velocidad preocupante, mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas y mis labios ardían. Pero más ardió cuando Charlie me cogió de la cintura, me pegó a él y me levantó del suelo. Dejó que apoyara mi espalda en un árbol y me abrazó mientras que seguíamos besándonos.

Nunca me habían besado de esa forma, era adictiva. Sus labios eran suaves, y su barba, que estaba ya saliéndole, me hacía cosquillitas en la barbilla y pómulos. Cuando creía que ya no aguantaría más de pie, bajó sus brazos hasta mi cintura y me rodeó con ellos. Luego, mordió suavemente su labio inferior para que dejara vía libre a su lengua. Abrí mi boca con todo el gusto del mundo, y cuando sentí su lengua tocar la mía, no pude evitar que un gemido de placer se escapara de mis labios. ¿Su reacción? Aprisionarme más contra el árbol. Estábamos completamente pegados, podía sentir todos y cada uno de sus musculosos músculos chocando contra mi barriga, mi abdomen, mis pechos…

Me tuve que morder el labio inferior para no soltar más gemidos cuando abandonó mis labios y se fue directo a mi cuello. Besando y mordiendo mi pobre e indefenso cuello, me tuve que agarrar a su espalda, como pude, para no caerme al suelo. Pero lo que no pude resistir, fueron los escalofríos, espasmos, suspiros y algún que otro gemido se me escapara.

No me malinterpretéis. Me han besado cientos de veces, millones si me hacéis contar. Pero ninguno lo había hecho con amor.

La forma en la que me acariciaba el cuello para apartarme el pelo que se cruzaba entre sus labios y mi piel, la forma en que me miraba cuando dejaba libres mis labios para que pudiera coger aire y no muriera por falta de aire y excitación, la forma en que me besaba, cuando se tranquilizaba… Todo eran muestras de amor.

Dejó de besarme.

Abrí mis ojos para quejarme, pero lo que vi, me dejó sin habla y me secó la garganta.

Sólo podía ver sus ojos, mirándome a mí, sólo a mí. Vi angustia, pena, dolor… Pero también vi amor, cariño.

- Te amo. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, y no me avergüenza admitirlo porque te estaba esperando a ti.

Solté unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción. Nunca me habían dicho algo tan bonito.

- Quiero casarme contigo Charlie, no me importa si es hoy, mañana o en dos años. Quiero tener muchos hijos pelirrojos corriendo por nuestra casa en Rumanía. Quiero que todos los domingos venga tu familia a nuestra casa y vean lo felices que somos. Quiero acostarme y despertar todos los días a tu lado. No quiero dejar de sentir esto, Charlie Weasley.

Lo escuché soltar un gemido que me puso los pelos de punta y volvió a besarme. Nos habíamos declarado los dos, habíamos dejado claro nuestros sentimientos y ya no había barreras entre nosotros.

Por eso no me callé esta vez. Por eso cuando Charlie volvió a morderme el labio, gemí. Por eso cuando Charlie no pudo aguantar más y metió las manos bajo mi chaqueta para estar más cerca de mí, yo rompí un momento el beso, lo suficiente para darme tiempo a quitarme la chaqueta, coger sus manos, metérmelas debajo de la ropa y volver a besarle.

Me acarició, rozó, masajeó y apretó cada parte de mi espalda.

- Giulietta, o paramos ya… O yo no respondo de mí.

Me lo dijo con una voz ronca, que parecía que le costaba hablar, y eso hizo que volviera a cerrar mis ojos, me acercara a él y apoyara mis manos en su pecho para sentir sus latidos.

- Si estuviéramos en una habitación, ni te dejaría parar, ni salir de ella durante tres días.

- Pero estamos en mitad del bosque prohibido y además rodeados de dragones.

Me puso la chaqueta sin dejar de mirarme y me ayudó a incorporarme. Luego, me agarró de la mano y con un beso en la mejilla fuimos camino del castillo que unió nuestras vidas.

Un capítulo cortito pero lleno de emoción. La categoría es M, no os valláis a pensar que esto es lo más "caliente" que va a salir en mi historia.

Gracias por los RR.

Un besito de la Reina Cotilla!

xx


	11. Charla y un viejo conocido

Capítulo 9

¿Qué si estaba enfadada?

Pues sí.

Muchísimo.

¿Qué por qué?

Pues porque los lelos de los chicos de Durmstrang que vinieron a Hogwarts acompañándose, se habían largado sin decirme nada, y ahora el muy… Idiota, eso es, el muy idiota de Igor Karkarov, me exigía que volviera inmediatamente a Bulgaria.

Al principio no le hice caso. Después de haber conocido Hogwarts, reunirme por primera vez con mi hermano, tener amigos y amigas y enamorarme del hombre más increíble de todo el mundo, no iba a irme.

Pero con las siguientes quince cartas amenazándome con venir a por mí, empecé a plantearme el irme a Bulgaria un par de días y volver.

Así que, la mañana del 12 de Diciembre, estaba en mi habitación guardando mis cosas en un baúl, que más tarde enviaría por la chimenea de Albus.

Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos ahora desiertos, todos estaban desayunando, iba recordando todas y cada una de las cosas que hice en ese castillo. Me acordé de la primera vez que vi a mi hermano, cuando vi la cara celosa de Hermione, porque se creía que yo era una amante de su Draco, cuando me hice amiga de una serpiente gigante, la mirada de reproche de la señora Weasley cada vez que tocaba a su hijo, cuando me enteré de que Ginny estaba con Blaise y Harry con Pansy, las veces que me había besado con Charlie en pasadizos secretos o en aulas vacías, las veces que me había dicho que me amaba… Todo era perfecto… A ver como le decía que tenía que irme a Bulgaria.

- Mundo mágico llamando a Giulietta Malfoy…

¡Dios! ¡¿De dónde narices había salido Charlie?

- ¿Te parece normal darme estos sustos?

Charlie miró al techo.

- Llevaba diez minutos hablándote como un tonto.

- Lo siento…- Dije colgándome de su brazo.

- ¿En qué pensabas que no oías al hombre de tus sueños?

Simplemente, Charlie era perfecto para mí.

- Si te digo la verdad, en todo y a la vez en una sola cosa.

Me abrazó por los hombros y me dio un sonoro beso en la frente.

- ¿Y puedo saber en qué?

- ¿Sinceramente? En ti.

- Oh… Que enternecedor.

Me separé de él con una sonrisa y me puse a andar de espaldas al pasillo, mirándolo a él.

- Soy muy tierna.

- Lo sé, por eso estoy contigo, mi adorable y tierna Giulietta.

- ¡No te rías de mí!-Falsa indignidad- Pero… Son las 8 de la mañana, y como saludo me has dado un tierno beso en la frente. Para empezar el día necesito algo más… Ya sabes, para empezar con energías la mañana.

Me sonrió seductoramente, me agarró bruscamente del brazo derecho y me llevó por el pasillo a rastras. Entramos en una sala, que me dispuse a inspeccionar, pero el muy… Irresistible de Charlie, me empotró contra la puerta y me besó.

Aunque en realidad, lo que Charlie hizo con mis labios no fue besar. Fue devorar. La manera en que me mordía el labio inferior, la manera en que su lengua tocaba la mía, ya sin tener derecho a pedir permiso para dicha acción, la manera en que me quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba al suelo, la manera en que la piel de sus manos tocaba mi propia piel y me hacía estremecer y desear cosas, que una señorita de mi clase no debería de desear, la manera en que él esquivaba el broche de mi sujetador, por miedo a asustarme o a que yo pudiera pensar que él solo me quería por el sexo, la manera en que gemía cada vez que le declaraba mis sentimientos, o lo pegaba más a mí para que, en el beso, pudiera absorber su alma. Con cada roce que nos dábamos o caricia, salían de nosotros unos gemidos, que a nuestros oídos era más música que otra cosa.

- Charlie…

A ver, yo era virgen, y no me daba vergüenza admitirlo, y no sabía que era lo que se sentía al tener un orgasmo, pero… Con solo besos, Charlie me hacía llegar a las nubes y casi alcanzar el sol con mis propias manos… No esperaba el momento en el que pudiéramos encontrar una sala tranquila con una cama y toda una noche para nosotros. La pena era que iba a reventarme el subidón de adrenalina con lo que le iba a decir.

- Mm…

- ¿Podrías dejar de besarme el cuello y escucharme un momento?

Lo sentí morderme con fuerza el cuello y casi me caigo al suelo en ese momento.

- Aunque no lo creas, puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez.

- Es importante lo que te tengo que decir.

Resopló como un niño chico, se separó de mí y con un asentimiento y una caricia a mis sonrosadas mejillas empecé a hablar.

- ¿Te acuerdas de para qué vine a Hogwarts?

- ¿Para conocer al hombre de tu vida?

No pude evitar el sonreír.

- No… Vine por el problemilla ese que teníais con los dementores, que resultaron ser banshees.

- ¿Y con eso me intentas decir que…?

Respiré profundamente.

- Que ya que no tenéis ese problemilla, tengo que volver a Bulgaria.

Parecía un pez. Abría y cerraba la boca mirándome y sin hacer ningún ruido.

- ¿Te vas? ¿Ya? ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Vamos a dejar lo nuestro aquí?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Escúchame, ¿Quieres?

- Venga, habla.

- Voy a Bulgaria un par de días, convenzo a Igor que me deje volver y problema resuelto.

- ¿Y si no te deja volver?

- Me escapo.

- Lo ves todo muy fácil, pero hay cosas que incluso Giulietta Malfoy no puede conseguir.

Y se fue sin más.

¡Era increíble! O sea, que se lo explico todo, sin tener que hacerlo, porque que yo recuerdo no somos novios y no tendría que haberle dicho nada, y encima de que se lo digo va y se enfada. Perfecto.

La llevaba clara si creía que esta vez lo iba a perdonar así como así.

_A las seis y media sale mi traslador al ministerio de magia_

_para coger otro que me llevará a Bulgaria, si quieres venir_

_a despedirte, estaré en el despacho de Dumbledore, si no,_

_nos veremos en un par de días, si quieres._

_G.M._

No vino al despacho. No se dignó a aparecer para despedirme y desearme un buen viaje. No vino para besarme por última vez. No vino para pedirme que me quedara con él y que dejara plantado a Igor.

Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero en ese momento, odiaba a Charlie Weasley con todas mis fuerzas.

- Lo siento chica, no te había visto.

- No pasa nada.

Un hombre alto me había pisado mientras me dirigía al sitio donde tendría que coger mi traslador. Seguí andando hasta que delante de mí, vi una de las caras más conocidas del mundo, una de las caras que más miedo me daba, y que, a partir de ese momento, me arrebataría la libertad para siempre.

Si antes había odiado a Charlie, ahora deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que viniera a por mí para salvarme de las garras del hombre que tenía delante de mí, y que me sonreía con sus sucios dientes amarillos.

Un poco tarde el capitulito, pero bueno.

Gracias por los RR, el drama ya esta llegando chicas, i las demás parejas ya saldrán! Si qereis qe ponga algo de vuestra imaginación, decidlo.

Un besito de la Reina Cotilla!

xx


	12. Secuestro y la nueva señora Lestrange

Capítulo 10

¿Qué hacía yo ahora? Por dios, toda una vida dándole esquinazo, y me lo tenía que encontrar en mitad del ayuntamiento de magia. ¿Y si era uno de los mortífagos más buscados del mundo, porque la gente que pasaba a su lado y lo miraban, se quedaban quietos? Lógico, el ministerio de magia estaba controlado por los mortífagos.

Así que, intentando hacerme la loca, fui hacia el que sería mi traslador, un tacón negro viejo. Pero el me interceptó.

- Buenos días, preciosa.

Me recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

- Buenos días, Greyback, ya veo que tus modales no mejoran.

- Tú podrías enseñarme cómo mejorarlos.

- No gracias, tengo poca paciencia enseñando a personas, imagínate a animales.

Iba a contestarme, pero todo empezó a ponerse borroso y lo último que recuerdo fue… Frío, tenía mucho frío.

Tres años. Tres años habían pasado desde que vi por última vez a Charlie Weasley. Tres años habían pasado desde la última vez que vi la luz del sol.

Si antes mi vida era medianamente normal, ahora, era una tortura.

Secuestrada por Fenrir Greyback y Avery, torturada casi hasta la locura, llena de moratones, cicatrices y heridas por todo el cuerpo, obligada a mantenerme oculta en el cuartel de los mortífagos, y lo peor de todo, obligada a ser Giulietta Lestrange.

Si, como oís.

Al tercer mes de estar en ese antro encerrada, al grandísimo Voldy se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerme la mujer de Rodolphus Lestrange, porque así pensaba que yo no les traicionaría. ¿Traicionar? Después de tres años sin ver la luz del sol, ya me podían ordenar lo que quisieran que yo lo haría.

Al final, acabé aceptando ser su mujer. Él me compró una casita con jardín y vistas a la playa, nunca me dijo dónde estaba. La parte mala, era que… Si, como mi marido, tenía que acostarme con él. Al principio, me resistía y él me obligaba. Al final, después de tres años, ya dejaba que me hiciese lo que quisiese. La peor parte, soportar a sus amantes revoloteando a mi alrededor todo el día. No me era fiel, y no se esforzaba mucho por escondérmelo.

Ahora, nos dirigíamos a Hogwarts, ¿Por qué? Era la batalla final.

El colegio había sido tomado por los mortífagos y sólo algunos de la Orden del fénix habían logrado escapar. Mientras tanto, los niños eran torturados e iniciados en las artes oscuras.

Empecé a oír gritos, los mortífagos habían encontrado a los alumnos.

Bajé casi corriendo al comedor, y allí creí ver a Rodolphus, Greyback, Narcissa y Avery con ellos. Tuve la precaución de ponerme la máscara para que nadie me reconociera, era lo mejor.

- ¿Por qué tantos gritos?- Las máscaras tenían un hechizo que distorsionaban las voces de la gente que las llevaba puesta, era una ventaja, ya que a tan solo cinco metros, tenía sentada a la señora Weasley junto con Bill, Fleur, Ginny y Charlie… Si, Charlie, el cual agarraba con desesperación de la mano a una chica rubia. Me entraron ganas de matarlo.

- No sé, ha sido llegar y ponerse a gritar todo el mundo.- Contestó Greyback, comiéndose con los ojos a Ginny.

- No has venido aquí para comer, Greyback.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme advertencias?

- Cuida tu sucia boca, asqueroso perro.- Intervino Rodolphus.

- Cuidare mi boca cuando tu estúpida mujer cuide la suya.

- Respuesta equivocada, Greyback.- Y de la varita de mi… De mi marido, salió un rayo rojo que lo dejó K.O. en el suelo.

- Largaos de aquí todos, mi mujer y yo nos ocuparemos de esto.

Todos asintieron rápidamente y se fueron corriendo. Estábamos cada uno en una punta del comedor, y él me estaba mirando como si quisiera comerme en ese momento.

Escuché un forcejeo y un par de gemidos de angustia, miré hacia el lugar del sonido y vi a Neville Longbotom, intentando soltarse del agarre de Charlie y Bill.

Me acerqué a ellos.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Tú mataste a mis padres.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¡Tú los mataste, asesina!

- ¡Crucio!- Rodolphus escuchó la conversación y le lanzó la maldición para que se callara, pero Neville era mi amigo y no se lo iba a permitir.

- ¡Rodolphus para!

- ¡Pídele perdón, asqueroso traidor a la sangre!

- ¡Protego!- No podía ver a Neville retorciéndose de dolor con la misma maldición que mató a sus padres. La varita de Rodolphus salió volando de sus manos.

- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para desarmarme en público?

- ¡Ya hablamos una vez que no les haría nada a ellos!

- ¡Tú y tus estúpidos sentimientos!

- ¡No son mis estúpidos sentimientos! ¡Ya hablamos de esto y quedó bien claro, tanto los Weasley, como Longbotom y los Malfoy son míos!

Se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

- ¡¿Crees que estas en posición de amenazar?

- ¡Aquí el único que amenaza eres tú! ¡Hicimos un trato!

- ¡¿Por qué te interesan tanto?

Reventé.

- ¡Porque son mis amigos!

- ¡¿Amigos? ¡¿Amigos que cuando estas desaparecida tres años, no se molestan en buscarte?

- ¡No desaparecí, vosotros me secuestrasteis!

- No te creas tan importante, porque ahora mismo, no eres nadie para nadie.

Me harté, y de perdidos al río.

Me quité la máscara.

- ¡Soy Giulietta Malfoy, y tú deberías obedecerme porque soy superior a ti!

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, conteniendo la respiración.

- ¡¿Crees que porque me obligaran a casarme contigo, posees algún derecho sobre mí? ¡Acéptalo ya, ni he sido, ni soy, ni voy a ser tuya, Rodolphus Lestrange!

- ¡¿A no? ¡¿Y de quien serás entonces? ¡¿Del domesticador de dragones? ¡Mira cómo te está mirando! ¡¿Crees que alguien te va a aceptar con la marca tenebrosa adornando tu brazo izquierdo? ¡¿Quién se casará contigo, sabiendo que antes estabas casada con un mortífago? ¡Dime! ¡¿Quién?

Empecé a llorar, retrocedí varios pasos de él y las piernas empezaron a temblarme. Era verdad, ¿Quién iba a quererme después de tatuarme la marca y casarme con Rodolphus?

Nadie.

Moriría sola.

- Yo.

Gracias por los RR.

Besitos de la Reina Cotilla!

xx


	13. Yo soy una Malfoy, no una Lestrange

_Hola a todas!_

_Sol Meyer M. G: Me alegro de que te guste mi historia, que sepas, que en mis historias y futuras historias, la protagonista siempre, siempre, siempre, sufre. Si no sufriera el buenorro de Charlie Weasley no podría consolarlas. El nombre de Giulietta lo saqué de este anuncio:_

.com/watch?v=ml9d08IcEvk&feature=related

_Pensé en escribir una historia basándome en ese anuncio, pero luego lo borré, ya lo subiré con el tiempo._

_Muchas gracias a la gente que me tiene en alerta, a las demás que escriben RR, y a las que no escriben nada!_

_(Por cierto, tengo ideada una historia Renesmee Cullen / Alec Vulturi)_

Capítulo 11

- ¿Te atreves a contestarme?- Preguntó Rodolphus a Charlie Weasley.

Charlie y su estúpida valentía Gryffindor, lo mataría, Rodolphus era uno de los mejores mortífagos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves tu a hablarle así a una mujer?

- ¡Es mi mujer, puedo hablarle como me dé la gana!

Charlie se levantó, dispuesto a pegarle, ya que no tenía varita.

- ¡Crucio!

¿Cómo? ¿Qué Rodolphus Lestrange iba a atacar al hombre de mi vida? ¡Ni hablar!

- ¡Protego Horribilis!- Un chorro plateado salió de mi varita, creando una burbuja alrededor de Charlie, la maldición no rebotó del todo, Charlie se tambaleó un poco con cara de dolor. Pero Rodolphus me miró con los cables cruzados, levantó su varita y chilló:

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

- ¡Cave Inimicum!

La maldición revotó y Rodolphus cayó al suelo.

Se me cayó la varita de la impresión. No quería matarlo. No. Sólo… Dejarlo inconsciente, o en coma, pero no matarlo. ¡Yo no era una asesina!

Unas lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a correr por mis mejillas.

Me acerqué a Rodolphus, me guardé su varita en mi túnica, cogí su cuerpo y lo escondí detrás de una de las puertas, luego me volví hacia la señora Weasley y le entregué la varita de mi esposo.

- No sé dónde están las demás varitas, pero las intentaré conseguir.

- ¿Por qué nos ayudas?- Preguntó la señora Weasley.

- ¿Qué haría usted en mi situación?

Ella se quedó callada, miré a Charlie, estaba más blanco que de costumbre, así que me acerqué a él, le puse una mano en la frente y otra en el corazón y con mis poderes de veela, su color fue volviendo. Él me estaba mirando, como cuando estábamos juntos y nos amábamos. Como cuando estábamos prometidos, aunque no fuera formalmente, como cuando me besaba y me decía que me amaba…

- Aunque usted nunca lo haya creído- Miré a la señora Weasley- protejo a los míos.

Me alejé de Charlie un paso, y cuando iba a darme la vuelta para hablar con McGonagall, Molly volvió a hablar.

- ¿A los tuyos? No te importó nada Charlie cuando te fuiste sin decir nada y casarte con otro.

- Mamá…- Intervinieron todos los hijos Weasley.

- ¿Usted cree, que prefería que me secuestraran y casarme con un violador, a estar con su hijo?

- No digo eso, solo…

- He amado a su hijo desde que lo conocí, y lo seguiré haciendo. No sé qué siente él por mí, y sé que si las cosas se arreglan, no me va a aceptar por ser una mortífaga, por haber estado casada antes con otro y todo eso… Pero quiero que sepa que, si tengo que defenderos a todos y morir, lo haré.

- Señorita Malfoy, ¿Tiene algún plan?

- Ninguno, profesora McGonagall, lo único que se me ocurre es ir matando mortífago a mortífago, en algún momento tendrán que bajar, y más si piensan que su querida Giulietta está en peligro…

- Me conmueve, señorita Malfoy.

- Lo sé.

Y con una sonrisa me di la vuelta para llamar a los demás mortífagos, pero al darme la vuelta vi a Charlie de pie.

- Tengo una idea.

Alcé las cejas.

- ¿Y me la puedes decir?

- ¿Qué te parece, si me visto con las ropas de tu… De Rodolphus y me hago pasar por él?

¡Estaba loco!

- Ni en sueño.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque yo puedo ir matándolos poco a poco sin que se enteren y sin sospechar de mí, pero como te descubran, te van a matar.

- Correré el riesgo.

- No lo correrás.

- Sí.

- He dicho que no, y no hay más que hablar.

- Tú no puedes darme órdenes.

- ¿Quieres vestirte con las ropas de un asesino y un violador? ¿Quieres que te maten? Pues muy bien, hazlo, pero no te pienso cubrir.

Pasé por su lado pegándole un empujón.

Era increíble. Necesitaba aire.

Pero cuando iba a poner un pie fuera del castillo, un brazo me agarró y me empotró contra una pared.

- No me importa vestirme con las ropas de un asesino y violador si es por salvar a mí familia. Pero pensar que me tengo que poner la ropa de tu marido…

Era Charlie.

- No quiero que te arriesgues innecesariamente.

- Has vuelto, es todo lo que necesito para arriesgarme.

- ¿Ahora que me tienes de nuevo para ti, solo para ti, te vas a arriesgar a morir?

Pegó su frente con la mía y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Sólo para mí? Suena tentador…

- Te amo Charlie Weasley, no sé si ahora me querrás como hace tres años, y más ahora que tengo la mierda esa tatuada en el brazo, pero…

Iba a seguir hablando, pero Charlie me besó con tanta fuerza que se me escapó el aire de mis pulmones.

Volví a sentir las mariposas en mi estómago. Volví a sentir un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda, volví a sentir las manos de Charlie recorres mi cuerpo y gemir cuando yo le mordí el labio inferior.

- Te amo, ahora más que nunca. No me arriesgaré, pero si puedo protegerte, lo haré. Pero a cambio quiero algo.

- ¿A cambio de no arriesgarte tontamente tu vida? Hago lo que sea.

- Pues entonces, quiero que en cuanto salgamos de aquí, ganemos o perdamos, te vas a casar conmigo, vas a pasar toda una semana en mi casa y me tienes que prometer que ni vas a salir de la cama, por lo menos en tres días, y que no te vas a volver a separar de mí nunca más.

- Soy tuya, puedes tenerme en tu casa el tiempo que quieras, nos casaremos y me tienes que prometer que tendremos niños.

- Prometido.

Y con un fugaz beso, sellamos uno de los acuerdos más importante de nuestras vidas.


	14. Stop

¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué os parece la historia?

Espero que bien¬¬

Solo quería informaros de una cosilla:

Entre semana no voy a poder subir ningún capitulo ya que casi no enciendo el ordenador por los exámenes, selectividad, el conservatorio, la orquesta…

Total, que voy a seguir escribiendo, pero subiré los capítulos los viernes, sábados y domingos, ¿Vale? Prometo no olvidarme de la historia!

Mis próximos trabajos serán de Renesmee Cullen / Alec Vulturi Fred Weasley / chica misteriosa

Y muchos más!

Esperad con impaciencia mis capítulos, dejadme RR y estoy aquí para lo que queráis! 

Besitos de la Reina Cotilla!

xx


	15. El fin de Charlie Weasley

Capítulo 12

¿Si sentía miedo?

¿Qué creéis?

Todos los alumnos, profesores y miembros de la orden del fénix estaban sentados en el comedor del colegio, desarmados y alerta ante cualquier sonido.

Después de la aclaradora charla que mantuve con Charlie, me volví a poner esa máscara que fue mi prisión durante tres años.

¿Pero sabéis qué?

Charlie Weasley me había dado fuerzas para ponerme una vez más esa maldita máscara. Con solo una mirada, consiguió lo que muchos otros no consiguieron, confianza en mí misma.

Era la primera vez que lucharía en el lado… ¿De los buenos? Y que tendría cuidado, porque mi querido príncipe azul estaría esperándome.

- Lestrange, ¿Cómo se van comportando estos traidores?

Era Lucius Malfoy.

- Muy bien Lucius, ningún altercado hasta el momento, y créeme, no habrá ninguno.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos empezamos a divertir con alguno?- Paseó su vista por las mesas, parando en la de los Weasley.- Oh… La encantadora Molly Weasley… Una buena candidata, ¿No crees?

- Llevas razón Lucius, pero… Los Weasley son míos.

Le dije con una sonrisa verdaderamente falsa.

- ¿Y por qué la quieres para ti?

Respiré hondo antes de decir lo que iba a decir.

- Porque me dan vergüenza ajena. No me cabe en la cabeza, cómo una familia de magos que era respetada, sangre limpia, con todo el mundo a sus pies, ha podido caer tan bajo relacionándose con sangre sucia y traidores. Son despreciables.

Lucius sonrió y se fue balanceando su varita en la mano.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Charlie miraba con tristeza hacia la mesa y como Ginny le agarraba su brazo derecho, reconfortándolo.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y dos lágrimas solitarias resbalaron por mi mejilla.

¿Si sentía miedo?

¿Qué creéis?

Después de haberme quedado mirando a Charlie como una boba, arrodillarme a su lado, quitarme la máscara, cogerle la cara con mis manos y besarle mientras yo lloraba y le susurraba: "_Te quiero, no escuches lo que diga_"

Pues justamente, el anormal de Amicus me había visto.

Y ahora, justamente ahora, me encontraba en los terrenos del castillo tirada en el suelo, con la boca llena de sangre, una ceja me sangraba y creía que un brazo lo tenía roto. Y todo, ¿Por qué? ¡Ah, si! Porque los estúpidos alumnos, profesores e integrantes de la orden del fénix decidieron, no sé porque estúpida razón, salieron a luchar varitas en mano (que no sé de donde las sacaron) a atacar a todo el que se les pusiera por delante, y yo, como una total y completa imbécil, me puse delante de Molly Weasley cuando iba a recibir un hechizo de Bellatrix que la hubiese dejado casi inconsciente.

Y ahora, todos estaban inmovilizados por una burbuja que Dumbledore había conjurado y yo, me estaba enfrentando sola sin varita a Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Por qué estás en esta situación, Giulietta?

Y otra vez me pegaba, delante de todos y sobretodo… Delante de Charlie, que cada vez que escuchaba mis llantos de dolor, sus ojos dejaban escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia al no poder hacer nada por mí.

- ¡Dilo de una vez!

Escupí toda la sangre de mi boca, respiré lo que mis costillas rotas me permitieron, me incorporé un poco y le escupí con odio.

- ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡¿Qué esperabas, que me casara con el desalmado de Rodolphus y que me quedara tan tranquila?

- ¡Deberías agradecérmelo!

- ¡No te pienso agradecer nada! ¡¿Qué quieres que te agradezca? ¡¿Qué me arruinaras la vida? ¡¿Qué me avergonzara de mi misma al verme en el espejo? ¡Quiero ser feliz!

Lord Voldemort corrió hacia mí, me agarró del cuello, me levantó y me empujó para chillarme:

- ¡Dime la verdad!

- ¡¿Para qué quieres la verdad? ¡¿Desde cuándo pides permiso para hacer algo?

Me apuntó con su varita y chilló:

- ¡Legeremens!

Imágenes de mi vida fueron pasando delante de mis ojos.

El primer recuerdo de mi madre, mi infancia en Durmstrang, la primera vez que hice magia, la mala leche que pillé cuando no me salían algunos conjuros, la primera vez que pisé Hogwarts, la primera vez que vi a Charlie, la primera vez que me abrazó, me besó y me acarició, tratándome por primera vez como la mujer adulta que era…

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

El rayo verde mortal salió de la varita de Voldemort, me volví justo cuando el rayo pasaba por mi lado y vi como impactaba en el escudo de Dumbledore, justo donde estaba Charlie, y lo último que vi antes de chillar de dolor y derrumbarme al suelo fue a Charlie cerrando los ojos y cayendo de espaldas, golpeándose contra el suelo.

Continuará…

Chicas, solo deciros que este capitulo es corto, pero porque va a tener una segunda parte. Gracias por ponerme en alerta y los RR, informaros de que en los fines de semana subiré capítulos, ahora serán menos porque estoy de exámenes y que en vacaciones, que próximamente tendre las vacaciones de semana santa, subiré capítulos por dia vale?

Un besito de la Reina Cotilla!

xx


End file.
